The invention relates to a plug-in connector for printed circuit boards with a connection module with plug-in connector for printed circuit boards.
Such a plug-in connector of the generic type is known, for example, from DE 102 57 308 B3. The plug-in connector for printed circuit boards comprises a number of contact elements, the contact elements each having two connection sides, one connection side being in the form of an insulation displacement contact for connecting wires, and the other connection side being in the form of a fork contact for making contact with connection pads on a printed circuit board, and a plastic housing, into which the insulation displacement contacts of the contact elements can be plugged, the insulation displacement contact and the fork contact being arranged such that they are turned towards one another, and at least one lower edge of the insulation displacement contact being supported on the plastic housing so that the contact elements are held in the plastic housing such that they cannot become detached in the case of connection forces occurring on the insulation displacement contacts, the plastic housing comprising at least one region in the form of a chamber, and the fork contacts being completely accommodated in the longitudinal direction by the plastic housing, ribs being arranged in the region in the form of a chamber on the inner sides, which ribs define guides for the fork contacts, the contact regions of the fork contacts protruding beyond the ribs, and the ribs being beveled in the front region. The packing density is in this case largely determined by the modular spacing between the fork contacts, which is in the region of a few millimeters.
One preferred application area of such plug-in connectors for printed circuit boards is the use in connection modules. Such a connection module comprises a housing, in which at least one printed circuit board is arranged, the plug-in connector for printed circuit boards then being pushed onto one end side of the printed circuit board. The printed circuit boards of such a connection module generally represent high-quality technology, with the result that it is endeavored to change as little as possible of this technology. On the other hand, there are also requirements when the cables to be connected are not in the form of twisted pairs but have plug-in connectors or connection contacts of various types such as, for example, RJ45 plugs or coaxial plugs.